3 Months
by NewVoice
Summary: "Well…they like me because I'm a star. I'm still waiting for that one girl who loves me for me, not for who I play on TV. But I think I might have found her" He smiled down at me. Suddenly I realized what he meant.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Months**

**Sonny's POV**

Every time I see _them_ together I can feel my heart break a little more. Stupid Portlyn. Stupid Chad. Well I guess it's not his fault…their relationship is all for show, something about ratings. He told me himself that he'd rather be with me, and I told him his show was important. I just gotta stick it out, see what happens, and reminisce in the memories I have of all our "moments."

Flashback

_It was about two days after I joined the cast of So Random! that I met Chad Dylan Cooper. I was wondering around the studio lot trying to find my way back to stage 2 when I literally ran into him._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm new and I got lost…Your Chad Dylan Cooper!" I practically screamed as I just sat on the ground staring like an idiot._

"_Well obviously I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, who else could look this good? The question is, who are you?" Chad asked me as he stood up. He held his hand out as an offer to help me up. I took it and started rambling._

"_I'm Sonny Monroe. I just started on So Random!" _

"_You work at Chuckle City?" He looked at me carefully as I tried not to blush too much. "You seem too good for that. How bout you come hang out at the falls sometime." With that he strutted away before he could here my extremely intelligent answer._

"_Umm...Yeah…Sure. See ya…"_

* * *

_I was sitting in my dressing room the night of our fake date. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Chad had this sparkle in his eye after I "kissed" him. Tawni told me when we got back that if she didn't know any better she would have thought Chad and I were actually on a date. I heard the mooing ring tone of my phone and saw it was Chad. What the…?_

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Oh, hey Sonny! I wasn't expecting you too be up. Umm…I was just gonna leave a message." He sounded nervous. That was odd. Usually I was the nervous one, even if I didn't show it all the time._

"_What were you gonna say. Might as well tell me now."_

"_Well…Umm…Just that I had a great time tonight and it was really fun for a "fake" date." Chad said the last sentence so low I almost couldn't hear him._

"_That's really sweet Chad. Well I'd better get to bed, filming tomorrow." _

"_Oh right. Well then…Bye Sonny."_

"_Bye Chad."_

_I hung up and hugged my phone to my chest. That was something you would do after an ACTUAL date. Maybe that's what he wanted it to be!_

_That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and dreamed of a certain three-named cutie._

* * *

_I had missed the prom I had thrown. I spent a whole 30 seconds basking in it's glory before we had to tare it all down. So there I was, in a mermaid dress sitting in the middle of the room with my arms wrapped around my legs._

"_This was a horrible idea…" I muttered to myself and felt a tear slide down my cheek._

"_No it wasn't." I turned and saw Chad walking towards me. "Everyone had fun and you showed my not all proms are stupid."_

"_Well now I think I'm switching to your original side of the argument. I planned everything and didn't get to enjoy it. No magical moment for me." I felt more tears come. Chad kneeled down beside me and wiped a tear away._

"_You can still have your moment…as long as you don't mind having it with me." He looked nervous. This was something I wasn't use to. He helped me up just like he did the first time we met and we stood facing each other._

"_I'd love to…but there's no music." He frowned for a second and then grinned. Chad ran to the corner of the room and pulled out an amp. I looked at him strangely, how did he know where it was?_

"_I saw that little weird girl from your show stash it here. And looky here, a cord for my Ipod." He smiled again. Have his teeth always been that white? "Hey Sonny, What song do you want your moment to be to?" He asked snapping my out of my thoughts._

"_Umm…something slow and romantic?" It sounded like I was asking him a question. Smooth Monroe._

"_How about…This!" He pressed play and quickly walked over to me and took my hands. He placed my hands around his neck and his on my waist. Once the tingly feeling of Chad touching me had left I realized what we were listening to. When will it be me? What the?_

"_Yasmeen?" I asked with a smile._

_He blushed slightly, "I like this song. If it was sung by a guy it'd be perfect for me."_

"_Chad, you can basically have any girl you want. Almost every teenage girl dreams about you!" This boy confused my to no end._

"_Well…they like me because I'm a star. I'm still waiting for that one girl who loves me for me, not for who I play on TV. But I think I might have found her" He smiled down at me. Suddenly I realized what he meant._

_..Me!_

_Just as this thought went through my head we brought his forehead down so it was touching mine. We stared into each other's eyes until he spoke again._

"_I love you Sonny."_

"_I love you too Chad." He leaned down slowly and just when our lips were about to touch his phone rang. Looking highly disappointed Chad leaned away and took his phone out of his pocket to answer it._

"_Hello…it'd better be important, I'm in the middle of something." He glanced at me and smirked and went back to his call. "What?… No way…I don't care if it would be good for publicity…I refuse…what!… I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you later…Bye." He hung up his phoned looking severely pissed off._

"_What's wrong?" I asked full of concern._

"_That was my manager. He told me about some bright publicity stunt he and the producers came up with. Said that if I don't do it I could get fired." Wow. No wonder he looked mad._

"_Well it can't be that bad. They wouldn't force the star of McKenzie Falls too do anything horrible." _

"_This is pretty close." Now he looked guilty. "They want me too…" He sighed, "Start dating Portlyn so that it looks like we have real chemistry on screen and it could be like one of those falling in love while acting in love things."_

"_Oh…" Was all I could say. There must have been a brokenhearted look on my face, Chad looked like he was having an inside battle. Then he started voicing it out loud._

"_If I do what the producers want I can't be with you, the most amazing girl I've ever met. But I go against them I lose my job and Mackenzie Falls has been my life for so long. Well up until the moment you arrived on set." He smiled a genuine smile at her, "You know what? I'll quit. Sonny you're the most important thing in my life now. I don't care about the show. I'll call him back right now and tell him that." Chad pulled out his phone to call but then I stopped him._

"_Chad you can't do this. I won't let you give up everything you've worked for just for me. Just go and be with Portlyn."_

"_Are you sure," He looked so torn "If you don't want me to I won't."_

"_No, you should do it. Your job is important to you, I won't take that away." I stood with my best stubborn face._

"_Okay Sonny. But just so you know I will always love you. Portlyn means nothing to me." Chad looked completely serious._

"_I know." My voice was quiet._

"_Well I'd better go…Good-Bye Sonny, I love you."_

"_I love you too." I watched Chad leave and made sure that none of the tears I was holding in fell until he was out of sight._

* * *

**Back to Normal**

So three months later I had turned into a bitter 17-year-old. I knew Chad still loved me, he told me every time there was no one else around. But the fact that Portlyn loved the arrangement way too much had me mad. I never liked her.

"Sonny what's wrong? Your more depressed then usual." Tawni said as she walked into our dressing room. 'What's wrong?' I thought 'How about today would have been me and Chad 3 month anniversary!' But instead I tried too smile.

"It's just raining. I hate rain, it's so…depressing." I told her attempting to sound like only the weather was bothering me.

"Okay then…want to go to the cafeteria? They have a new fro-yo flavor!" She sounded so excited, how could I refuse?

Tawni and I were sitting at our usual table in the lunchroom. She was blabbering on about some sale that she went to and a party that we apparently HAD to go to this weekend when **they** walked in. The cameras were following them so they acted completely in love. Holding hands, looking lovingly into each others eyes, saying stupid pet names. It was sickening.

"Tawni I'm gonna go. I'm not feeling too good. I'll meet you back in the dressing room." I quickly walked out before anyone could see the tears that were shining in my eyes.

**Chad's POV**

I absolutely hated times like this. Portlyn hanging off my arm and attempting to feed me. As soon as the paparazzi left I would be running like hell.

"Chaddy do you want more ice cream?" She asked me sweetly. Ignoring the breakfast that was threatening to make an appearance I forced a sickening smile. I was about to tell her to stop talking but then I saw Sonny hurrying out of the cafeteria. Something wrong.

"Alright babe. Don't take to long." The cameras followed Portlyn. When they were all looking in the opposite direction I quickly ran out the door after Sonny. There was no sign of her in the hall so I jogged down towards stage 2.

"Sonny?" I whispered while looking. It probably wouldn't look good if someone found me ditching my "girlfriend" to go look for Sonny. I eventually found myself at her dressing room door. I knocked quietly.

"Come in." Her voice sounded wrong. Like she'd been crying. I slowly opened the door to find something I never wanted to see. Sonny looking as if her whole world had crashed.

"Sonny what's wrong?" She looked up in shock as if she hadn't expected it to be me.

"Noth…Nothing." She quickly tried to mop up her tears with her sleeve. I sat down on the couch beside her.

"I'm a stupid person but I'm not that stupid." I said trying to get her to laugh. All I got was a watery smile.

"Seriously Sonny. Tell me what's wrong. Please." I gave her my best pout. This got a little bit of a laugh.

"It's just…it's stupid…I have no right to complain." I've never been good at puzzles.

"Sonny please just tell me completely what's wrong. Not random sentences." She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I knew she couldn't resist anymore. She took a deep breath.

"Every time I see you and Portlyn it drives me nuts. It's looks like your really in love with her. I know I'm the one that told you to go be with her but it's hard. You get to go be Mr. Perfect Boyfriend and I just sit in here and act like a bitter old lady. I just don't now how much more of this I can take." Her eyes were scrunched up trying to not let the river of tears keep going. My heart had broken with every word she'd said. I was the one doing this to her. I was the one making her cry. And I wasn't gonna let it happen ever again.

"I know it's hard Sonny. That's why I've decided to do what I should have done 3 months ago. Hold on a sec." I pulled out my phone and dialed the producers' number.

"This is Matt Peters, producer of _McKenzie Falls_. What can I do for ya?" My producer was such a poser.

"Hey Matt. It's Chad. I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright Kid. Shoot." I hate when he calls me kid.

"You know a couple months ago when you basically told me date Portlyn or get out?"

"Yeah. Wasn't it a great idea? Ratings are through the roof!" Like I care.

"The thing is I don't care about that. I'm breaking up with Portlyn weather you like it or not."

"Chad." He went into 'serious producer' mode. "If you do that I can't guarantee that Mackenzie will have a spot on the show next season."

Yeah right. The show is named after my character. Wait…Why didn't I realize that like I dunno 3 MONTHS AGO!

"Yeah right. But I don't care. I'm dumping Portlyn and McKenzie Falls for the love of my life Sonny Monroe." I looked at Sonny. I had never seen her happier. It would be worth never working in Hollywood again just to keep her smiling like that.

"Hmm…you know what. You can stay on the show. This is a brilliant idea! The stars of two shows that hate each other in love. Might bump up ratings for So Random! but that's ok. Talk to ya later kid." He hung up. Wow that was easy.

"Well Sonny. How are you on this fine day?" I asked putting my arm around her. We we're both smiling like fools.

"As of a few seconds ago, my day and my whole life just got a whole lot better." She was back to normal Sonny.

"I think I know something that will make your day a lot better." I told her, a smirk on my lips.

"I don't know how that would be possible but what are you planning?" She asked.

"This."

I took her chin in my hand and guided her lips onto mine. In that moment I knew I had finally found someone who I could spend my life with.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

We were lying on the couch in my dressing room doing absolutely nothing. I had broken up with Portlyn right after I finished kissing Sonny earlier. She didn't take the news too well. She always was a huge drama queen.

"Yes Sonny?"

She looked at me and put on her mischievous smile.

"Can we go burn every magazine that has a photograph of you and Portlyn?"

**A/N Holy! That's the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. Hopefully its okay for my first Sonny with a chance fic and isn't too boring. Reviews are wanted!**


	2. Authors Note!

**Authors Note**

**Yes I know I hate these too but there necessary. After so many reviews asking if this is a oneshot I've been forced to answer lol. As of right now it is and will stay a one shot. I don't wanna ruin it by making it into a crappy chapter fic. But if I get an idea that will make the story amazing then I will continue.**

**Thx for all the reviews**

**Love ya,**

**Caitii 3**


End file.
